


love sick

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Family Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: There's a stomach bug going around the Unwin house but thankfully there's plenty of love and care to go around too
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	love sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> eggsyobsessed said:
> 
> _You know what I’d love to see?_
> 
> _Merlin taking care of Frankie who gets a stomach bug or something, and then he ends up sick too. So now Eggsy is taking care of both his boys._
> 
> and I like to deliver

“Hey, love. The school just called me and Frankie’s been sick. I’ve got this meeting in like 20 minutes, is there any chance you can pick him up?”

“Of course. I can do a bit from home if need be but to be honest no one will really care if I don’t, if he needs looking after.”

“They said he was pretty upset so give him a big cuddle from me.” It was only his first proper year in school and Eggsy was worried at first that he was trying to get out of it but was assured that he was actually unwell. “The one time he’s ill and needs us, I have to actually be at fucking work. What kind of bullshit is that?”

Merlin chuckled. “I know, but you’ll be home in a couple of hours, and I’ll give him extra kisses from you.”

“You better. Alright, love, I’ve gotta go. I’ll be home as soon as I can, yeah?”

“Okay, see you later.” Merlin left as soon as he could to collect their boy armed with a carrier bag in case he was sick again on the way home, and a good job too. He bundled Frankie and his school bag out of the car and into the house. “Come on, my poorly boy. Let’s go and give you a nice bath and get into bed with some tea and ginger biscuits, okay?”

“Okay.” He let Merlin carry him upstairs and get him into the tub without a fuss but looking completely miserable and let Merlin gently bathe him. He was barely in his pyjamas before he threw up again and Merlin rubbed circles on his back and quietly soothed him as he did. “I don’t like it, poppop. Makes my throat hurt.”

“I know, my little lad. Tea will make it feel better.”

“My tummy hurts too.”

“I’ll get you a hot water bottle and some Calpol. We’ll have a little nap and it won’t hurt.” Merlin pushed Frankie’s curls back and kissed his forehead. “Brush your teeth, go to the loo and get into bed, and I’ll go and get everything to make you feel better, okay?” Frankie nodded. “I won’t be a minute. Shout if you need me to come back up.”

He boiled the kettle, filled a hot water bottle, made tea for himself and his little one, grabbed the Calpol and ginger biscuits, and headed back up with arms full to find Frankie standing in his bedroom doorway. “Can I sleep in your bed, poppop?”

“Not today, darling. We don’t want to risk making daddy ill.”

“Will you sleep in my bed with me?” Merlin agreed and followed behind as the boy climbed onto his bed. He set everything down on the side, gave him his medicine and climbed on with him.

“Let’s put this on your tummy.” Merlin put the hot water bottle in place then handed him his cup, taking it back here and there for him to nibble biscuits instead. “Small sips and little bites, good lad.” When he finished his drink, Merlin set the cup aside again and stroked his hand over Frankie’s head. “How are you feeling?”

“Not good still. But my tummy doesn’t hurt so much.”

“That’s good. I’ll just be a second and then how about that nap?” He slipped out to fetch a bowl from under the bathroom sink and brought it back to Frankie’s room. “If you feel sick again and you don’t think you can make it to the bathroom, use this, okay?” Merlin helped him get settled under the covers and curled around him with the boy’s face pressed to his chest. He didn’t really mean to fall asleep, he was just there for comfort, but he was woken a little while later by Frankie making good use of the bowl. He rubbed a hand firmly up and down his back. “That’s it, get it all out.”

Frankie looked at him with teary eyes when he stopped. “Hurts, poppop. Can you make it better?”

“I would if I could, my precious wee boy.” Merlin cuddled him close again and kissed his forehead. “You’ll feel better soon.”

He was off cleaning up and fetching water before snuggling back in and Eggsy was home before long. “How are my boys doing?”

“Still poorly, aren’t you, darling?” Frankie nodded. Eggsy squeezed them both tight and pressed kisses to Frankie’s head.

“Oh, my poor baby. Poppop’s the best at looking after you when you’re poorly though, ain’t he?” Frankie nodded again. “Has he eaten?”

“Yeah but I’m not sure how much good it’s doing. He’s been sick three times since I picked him up. I’m just trying to keep him hydrated and get him to eat what he can, and see if he feels better overnight. If it’s a bug or something he’s eaten, there’s not much use in taking him to the doctors and it’ll probably pass by tomorrow.”

“Mm, I hope so. Do you need anything?”

“No, love, I think we’re fine.” Merlin was up and down all night cleaning up after Frankie, fetching medicine, drinks and dry food in the hope that he might keep something down. Eggsy pouted as he watched him play nurse but Merlin insisted there was no point in Eggsy getting too close and both of them getting sick if it was a bug. Frankie pleaded with Merlin to stay with him and he couldn’t say no, especially not when he looked so sad. They both finally managed to get a few solid hours of sleep as the morning started to creep in. Frankie stirred as Merlin went to get up. “How are you feeling, little lad?”

“Don’t feel sick any more. My tummy still hurts though.”

“Do you want to try eating something?” Frankie nodded and Merlin got up just long enough to call in sick for Frankie, let work know he wouldn’t be in and get a pile of toast for the two of them.

“Hey, love.” Eggsy pressed up against his back, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed at his neck. “Bed was cold without you.”

“Morning, gorgeous.”

“How’s Frankie? How are you?”

“Frankie’s ready to eat, he hasn’t been sick in a few hours but he’s still got a bellyache. I feel like shite, I need more sleep, I’m sure he does too. I’m going to take this up and we’ll probably go back to sleep.”

“You take such good care of him.” Eggsy squeezed him tighter. “Go back up, I’ll bring the toast and some tea.” Merlin went back up to get settled and Eggsy followed a few minutes later with breakfast for his boys. “Hey, little man. You feeling better?”

“A bit.” Eggsy handed them both their tea and set the plate down between them. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome.” He kissed Frankie’s head. “Eat up and get some more sleep. I’m gonna take a shower, then I’ll be in the office if you two need me.”

When Merlin woke up a while later, Frankie wasn’t with him. Although he barely had a chance to register that before he was reaching for the bowl himself. Moments after he lay back, Eggsy was in the doorway. “I think I might’ve caught something.”

“Looks like it. I’m sorry, love, you dote on our boy and this is what you get.” Merlin groaned. “You two should get in our bed, let me wash his sheets and stuff.”

“Where is he?”

“In the loo. He’s been in and out all morning, bless him.”

“Great, I’ll have that to look forward to tomorrow.”

“Probably. I’ll look after you though.” Eggsy stepped in to pick up the bowl but Merlin held up a hand to stop him.

“Don’t. I can look after me and Frankie, I don’t want you getting ill too.”

“Love, you don’t look like you can look after yourself, never mind Frankie. Just get in our bed and let me take care of you. Promise I’ll wear rubber gloves and bathe in disinfectant.” Merlin did as he was told and when Frankie climbed in too, Eggsy tucked them both in with a sympathetic pout. “My sickly boys.”

Eggsy played nurse to both of them all day and most of the night, bringing hot drinks and water, feeding them no matter that neither of them could retain much of it, refilling hot water bottles where they were needed. He slept in Leo’s room when he wasn’t needed and was pleased to find Frankie ravenous but otherwise feeling fine in the morning.

He was off school for another day so that Eggsy could keep an eye on him and make sure all of his stocks were replenished, and Merlin was thankfully a good - if overly cautious - patient. Even feeling better the next day, he kept Eggsy at arms length, so when he woke up early the following morning, Eggsy absolutely refused to be denied the chance to snuggle with his husband in his own bed.

He practically leapt onto the bed and burrowed under the covers, sticking to Merlin like a limpet and kissing all over his face. Merlin woke to Eggsy’s bright grin and couldn’t help reflecting it. “Is this my new alarm?”

“Could be. I missed you.”

Merlin rolled them both over and kissed at Eggsy’s lips. “I missed you too. I wish we could but you know we can’t stay here all morning. I have work to get to, you have work to do.”

“We could pull a sicky.”

“I’ve just had three actual sickies.”

“You could work from home.”

“One of us still has to take Frankie to school.”

“If I do the school run, will you call in to work from home and stay here to snuggle with me until you have to start?”

“Okay.” Merlin kissed him long and sweet. “Thank you for taking such good care of us.”

Eggsy grinned at him again. “In sickness and in health, yeah?”


End file.
